


Whistling Wind

by Occasionalcoffeethereturn



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occasionalcoffeethereturn/pseuds/Occasionalcoffeethereturn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's early 2008 and Canada provides a backdrop of harsh conditions as Gillian and David film I Want To Believe.</p>
<p>With thanks to bird3000 for love, laughs and beta reading xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whistling Wind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



It was only now he understood what people meant by being chilled to the bone. The relentless howling winds and snow of Whistler had defeated him, and he slammed the door of his trailer shut. It was after midnight and he struggled to plug in the small electric fan heater. His fingers were so cold they throbbed and they wouldn't budge, even with his thick insulated ski gloves supposedly keeping them warm. He held them in front of the meagre heat in an effort to defrost before he heard pounding on his door.

She stood there, nose red, eyes watery and he wordlessly pulled her inside quickly to conserve what little heat he'd managed to create.

'I'm sorry David. My heater's broken and I'm just so cold.'

She stuttered at him and it was adorable, her body convulsing in shivers and her teeth chattering. He sat her down on the edge of his bed and directed the heater at her to try and warm her up.

'Thank you,' her voice was muffled behind the zipper of her coat.

'Stay here tonight. You shouldn't go back out there.'

'I...'

She protested and stopped as she caught him shaking his head at her. He'd removed his wet jacket with clumsy fingers and shut the curtains around the trailer, the hum of another electric heater finally groaning to life.

'Take your jacket off, it's wet.'

She held out a shaky hand, fingers splayed and fumbled with the zip, failing miserably to get rid of her snow gear.

'Here,' his fingers, slightly more deft than hers, tugged on her zipper and he threw both coats away from them in disgust. 

Whistler was far harsher than Vancouver had ever been to either of them. Maybe this was Canada's way of punishing them.

He removed his boots as his extremities regained feeling, along with his snow trousers and gloves. She still struggled so he unlaced her snow shoes for her, then passed her a towel to dry her hair. She watched while he rummaged around in a duffel bag. He'd packed extra layers just in case and passed her a sweater and some dry socks to go over her own.

'Thank you,' she whispered again.

He shrugged his shoulders, a small smile crossing his face that she noticed didn't reach his eyes. Even in their darkest moments shooting the series together he'd still looked after her. She'd once come back to her trailer after a gruelling shoot in the rain to find a mug of hot tea on her kitchen counter and the blanket from his bed draped over her sofa. His own personal form of apology cutting through their silences.

'Get under the covers Gillian. Seriously you're making me feel cold again.'

She propped pillows up against the headboard and clambered inside, gathering the duvet up high around her waist.

'Are you coming to join me?'

She hadn't meant it to sound like an invitation, just an innocent question. But the air around them suddenly felt warmer. She tried to tell herself it was just the blowing of the fan heater, the heating finally kicking in. Her breath hitched and her toes curled into the mattress.

She heard two mugs clink together as he held up a bottle of scotch towards her, asking her a silent question. 

'I shouldn't... We're...'

'You're trying for another baby. I know. I'm figuring not for a couple of weeks yet though?'

He poured a generous amount into one mug then topped it up with water. He looked at her again as she considered what a really bad idea this was. This was clearly why she found herself nodding at him and accepting a mug from him as he climbed into bed next to her.

'Do you love him?'

She coughed on the amber liquid as her eyebrows climbed notches up her face. They hadn't even drunk anything yet but he went straight for the killer question.

'I...'

Her hesitation was enough for him and she couldn't choke out an answer. He searched her eyes, his features soft in understanding.

'You're trying. I see that.'

His voice was quiet as the wind swirled around the trailer, the curtains billowing slightly in front of the small windows. They sipped at their whisky in silence, their upper arms touching together as their fingers clasped their mugs. 

'You're quiet David.'

'Just trying to get warm.'

Her leg strayed across the mattress under the covers to nudge his with her own. He draped his over hers and she swallowed down a gulp of whisky.

'That's not what I meant.'

'I know.'

He was silent for a long time and she waited, knowing that he'd talk if and when he needed to. He finished his whisky and retrieved the bottle from the kitchen, bringing it over to the bed. He topped himself up and gave her a little extra.

'I guess... Like you I'm trying too. I'm trying to love her. But...' 

He shook his head as he let his sentence die away.

She nodded, the liquid burned her mouth and throat more without the water to dilute it and she struggled not to cough and splutter. He laughed at her and she smiled back at him, realising it was one of the only times she'd seen him smile since they were reunited two days ago. She kept her expression soft as she watched him.

'David you... You don't look very well.'

He looked so sad, so alone, so lost. Despite the fact he was in good physical shape he looked tired and he was too thin. He looked like he hadn't been looking after himself and like he had no one to look after him. She stifled a sob with another gulp of whisky and squeezed his leg between the two of hers. Her heart ached for him as she saw he was hurting. He needed comfort and she'd be damned if she ever denied that to him.

'Things have been difficult lately.'

'You know... You can talk to me about it I-'

'I know I can. But I can't, not just yet.'

He'd downed another mug of whisky and rested it on the shelf next to him. His fingers brushed hers as he moved to take her mug away from her, the heat of him searing her and she flinched backwards. He didn't miss the darkening and dilation of her pupils as he set her mug on the shelf next to his.

'Maybe... Maybe you need some proper help?'

He nodded, almost in defeat and she rested her head on his shoulder. He turned his head to inhale her hair and rested his lips, open mouthed on her scalp.

'How do you know that? How can you just look at me and know what I need?'

His question hung in the air, not really a question as both of them knew they couldn't explain their understanding of one another. Their connection to each other. Their fingers lay next to each other on the bed and her pinky rubbed at his, his hand tightly winding their fingers together.

He gulped down hard, with every ounce of self restraint he could muster to ask her the next question.

'You wanna get some sleep?'

She pulled her head back to look at him, holding his gaze as her eyes travelled between his hazel depths and his lips. His hand squeezed hers tightly and she sat up to rest her forehead against his, their noses touching in profile. Her eyes fluttered closed.

'I shouldn't want this,' she whispered.

The only sound they could hear was their breaths mingling together, suddenly loud in their ears against the back drop of the whistling wind.

'I think we'll always want it.'

Her tongue snaked out and touched his lower lip, and his willpower crumbled. His lips moved over hers, the barest of brushes back and forth and she tangled her spare hand into his hair, pulling him closer to kiss him deeply. He moaned as their mouths opened, their tongues finding each other's and twirling around, her lips over his, pulling at his, tasting him.

'Always,' she murmured against him as she tore off her three layers of thermal sweaters, her nipples hard against the lace of her bra.

He grasped her by the waist and pulled her downwards so the duvet cocooned both of them, his lips kissing hers like he'd never forgotten how to.

'Don't...' he panted between kisses. 'I don't want you to get cold.'

She giggled and pulled at his sweater, desperate to feel his skin, his heat, against hers. It had been years since they'd done this but their mouths moulded to one another's, neither of them having forgotten how to respond to the other person. He still had that spot where his collar bone met the hollow of his throat and she nibbled at it, her tongue sweeping and nipping over the curves. His head found her breasts, his fingers unclasping her bra with precision as he pulled it over her arms and settled his mouth over her nipple. He sucked hard and bit down, her hips rising off the bed and grinding against his pelvis. 

She was supposed to be comforting him but her arousal rocketed as his hands palmed over her waist and dipped beneath the waistband of her jeans.

She hissed and held him tighter, his hand moving lower as it flitted across her abdomen. 

'Oh god yes. Please.'

'We don't have to...'

'David. I want to.'

He locked eyes with her as he lay on top of her, erection pressing firmly into her, thrusting to ease the pressure that was building there. He was giving her a way out, sure to never pressure her into this but they both knew there was one way and one way only that this was going.

He fumbled with the button and zipper on her jeans, roughly pulling them down along with her panties and getting stuck over her many pairs of socks. She kicked them off as he buried his head between her legs, his tongue feasting on her clit like a starved man.

'Oh David,' she croaked out, her hands cradling his hair as the tip of his tongue stroked her firmly into a frenzy. One then two fingers glided inside her, pressing on her front wall with every thrust.

'I want you.'

He paused to look up at her, his mouth leaving its ministrations to read her expression.

'No... You I need you. Inside me. Make me come please David.'

He saw in her eyes she was serious and knew exactly what it was she wanted. She was sure, he was sure. But the part of his brain not filled with whisky was trying to tell him it wasn't such a good idea. He ignored that part as he freed himself from his jeans, pushing them down his legs and thrust inside her.

He began to move, his forehead resting against hers, her hips meeting him thrust for thrust. He could feel her muscular walls begin to twinge against him and he knew she was close so kept up his rhythm, thrusting hard and fast inside her.

She arched her back and sank her teeth into his lip, while he pulsed in small thrusts inside her, letting her ride out her orgasm.

She stopped quivering and her eyes met his, looking a little uncertain. They shouldn't have done that. Shit. He hadn't... Had he? Jesus whisky and lust and David was a very bad combination. She felt like she should have learned that lesson somewhere back in 1993.

'Just... Just pull out and come on me.'

She sat up suddenly and he pulled out of her, his dick still rock solid as she clasped her small hands around it and began to pump up and down his shaft.

'It's okay, I want you to come on me.'

His lips found hers as she worked her hand up and down and he wondered how she remembered how to do this after ten years. He was hot and hard for her and she was relentless with her speed and pressure, touching him the way he touched himself. The way he'd shown her he liked to be touched all those years before. He moaned against her mouth and she managed to direct him over her breasts as he came, spilling himself all over her.

Their breathing returned to normal and she held his head against hers, reaching forward every now and again to kiss him.

'Sorry about the mess.'

'Sorry that was so... High school back seat of a car.'

'Wow. I wish I'd known you at high school.'

She laughed and swatted him playfully, his expression turning serious.

'I mean you wouldn't have... I didn't actually... so you won't get...'

She shook her head no at him in certainty, knowing what his talking in riddles meant. It was the wrong time of the month, he didn't come inside her, he was definitely out in time. Very little risk of anything. She grabbed the towel used to dry her hair earlier and cleaned herself up before pulling one of the layers back over her head and removing her jeans.

'You'll stay?'

She pulled him down inside the bed, draping the covers over them both and resting her head on his chest.

'You know I will.'

'Gillian I...'

She waited, her hand rubbing over his forearm to let him know she was there. She was listening.

'Thank you.'

She sniffled a laugh. 'Thank you for keeping me warm.'

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she settled down to sleep, half draped over him. He heard her breathing settle and was sure she was asleep, so rained gentle kisses on top of her hair.

'We should talk more when all this is done. I'd really like that,' he whispered.

He thought she hadn't heard him, but the kiss she placed against his chest told him she understood. She understood and she'd be there.


End file.
